


pitter patter

by fairyslush



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also i know jack shit about morse code, random prompt about morse code and butts, the ending is so weak but i didn't know how to end this sh i t, this is what happens when i don't go pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that i think you have a cute butt " --prompt from @milkcartn on twitter frick u angie</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitter patter

tap. tap tap _tap_. slide. tap tap. _slide_ slide. tap.

hyungwon stifles a chuckle from the other side of the room, tapping down an affirmative reply to his bestfriend in the morse code both of them know too well. a new student has joined their roster for astronomy class, and kihyun is not patient enough to wait for the end of today's rather boring lecture to share what he thinks about their newest classmate.

[ _he has a cute butt, don't you think?_ ] kihyun sends, biting down on his bottom lip as he steals a sideways glance to the newbie. he recalls him introduce himself as _hyunwoo_ , but it was rather hard to focus on formal nomenclature when the other's behind was keen on calling for attention.

thankfully, he isn't the only one who thought so.

[ _super_ ] hyungwon sends back, looking fully attentive as his right hand scribbles "notes" on his composition notebook. for all kihyun knows, those were probably just doodles of aliens and stars. [ _but hoseok's ass is cuter._ ]

kihyun makes a face. [ _you're disgusting_ ] he taps, and hyungwon sticks out the littlest bit of his tongue as a reply. [ _anyway,_ ] he continues, rolling his eyes as the brunette leans his head upon his boyfriend's shoulder, an obvious rarity that is signified by the blush that colors hoseok's cheeks. [ _his name is hyunwoo, right?_ god, _his face is cute too. sos_ ]

before hyungwon could even reply, a tapping sound that kihyun was sure isn't from either of them begins its own message.

[ _yes, my name is hyunwoo_ ] it sends, and kihyun stiffens in his seat. panicking, he throws a look of help at his dark haired friend, but his face falls as he sees the taller blatantly ignoring him by focusing instead on drawing circles upon hoseok's palm. _that bitch_ , he thinks, but he has no time to panic as the tapping and the sliding continues on to form more words.

[ _thanks for thinking my butt is cute_ ] hyunwoo taps and slides, and kihyun wishes for the floor to swallow him whole. _[ i'm betting you have a much cuter one, though_ ]

wait, _what?_

kihyun blinks, and he knows that he isn't just hearing things as he spies the way hyungwon's shoulders shudder from keeping a laugh in. he swiftly looks back, and he almost falls from his chair when he sees hyunwoo looking at him dead on, the cheekiest but cutest smile lifting the corners of his mouth and giving him quite the devastating eyesmile. kihyun turns away almost immediately, slapping his cheeks to make sure that he isn't dreaming.

tap, tap, _slide_ , tap. tap _tap._

[ _you wanna grab lunch after class?_ ] kihyun steals another backwards glance to check if hyungwon isn't just fucking with him, and he bites down a squeak when he confirms that is indeed hyunwoo's fingers that is doing the tapping. [ _and isn't it unfair that you know my name but i don't know yours?_ ]

[ _kihyun._ ] the redhead sends with hurried taps. [ _the name is kihyun. and yes, we can grab lunch after class._ ] kihyun thinks of sending " _i want to grab a handful of your ass too_ " but he'd rather not have hyungwon know of his hidden set of pick-up lines. he'll save that one for when they (hopefully) exchange numbers.

[ _great_ ] hyunwoo replies, and the room is free from any more tapping.

_shit_. kihyun curses on the inside, before fishing his phone out from under his desk to send a message to hyungwon. weirdly, the the lanky titan already beat him to a text.

> **tall ass shit:** congratulations, pervert  
>  **kihyun** : what the fuck just happened  
>  **tall ass shit** : you got urself a date w mr. cute butt--that's what happened  
>  **kihyun** : i know that--but how  
>  **tall ass shit:** people have lower standards than me so congrats  
>  **kihyun** : ur horrible and i hate u  
>  **tall ass shit** : i lov u too tinie

kihyun takes a deep breath to calm himself down, before carefully looking back to where hyunwoo was seated. his heart skips a beat when he sees the taller male already looking at him, sneaking in a small wave before their professor notices. kihyun offers a shy smile, clenching and unclenching his fists as he attempts to bring his focus back to their lengthy lecture about stars. his attempt ends up in vain, as he'd rather think of all the constellations he could form on hyunwoo's back, and the _stars_ he would see if he--

he stops himself before he could think of nastier things. _one step at a time, yoo kihyun._

**Author's Note:**

> -i know JACK!! SHIT!! about morse code and i wrote this in the office i legitimately can't be bothered  
> -will i write a part two???? please calm urselves i am but a child with 566789 ideas and negative eleventy time  
> -but maybe--showki needs more love like--MORE LOVE--yes ok bye


End file.
